Anything
by amandakfchara
Summary: I own nothing! T/P


I fell right square on my ass, but I couldn't feel the pain. All I could do was stare at the blonde haired beauty in front of me with awe. My Father always said that females couldn't turn Super Saiyan, and also that any Saiyan of only 1/4 blood could never do it. Yet here she standing before me not only a Super Saiyan, but Super Saiyan 3. I cursed myself for not reaching that level. If I had to defeat her to claim her as my mate, how could I do it now? She'd wipe the floor with me and then she'd never be mine. I knew at that instant what I had to do.

"Well, congrats Panny! I think this makes a good four times you've proved my Father wrong about Saiyan females," I told her."I think that's enough training for one day."

She powered down, "I'm always proving Vegeta wrong, maybe that's why he chose me as his student."

"My Dad hates to be proven wrong by anyone else but you."

"Well, that's because I'm the only female Saiyan willing to fight."

"True, very true."

"Hey, let's go find something to eat.", Pan being a typical Son.

"All right, let's go eat."

I was excited to spend more time with her but then she said, "I'm just gonna go home for dinner I think. See ya later Trunks." She took off.

As I ate dinner all I could think of was who would train me.

I could train with Piccolo but he might inform Gohan and I didn't know how he would feel about it. I didn't want Gohan to find out my feelings until I had to fight him to mate his daughter. My Dad was an option but I think he would be disgusted by being related to "Kakarot", so he was out. Goten couldn't help because he was Pan's uncle. I couldn't access the Kais like Goku, and Goku was gone so he couldn't help either. Krillin couldn't really teach me anything, besides he wouldn't because his daughter, Marron, wanted me for herself. I was at a complete lose, who could I turn to?

It took a while but it finally hit me. I could train myself in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, it was perfect!

(A/N: In my happy little world you can use it anytime you want with no risks.)

First thing was first though, I had to get packed. I grabbed a capsule house and any other things I thought I may need and encapsulated them. Now for the second thing, finding out if Pan loved me as I love her.

I jumped out the window and as soon as I sensed her ki at her house so I went SS2 to get there quicker. From what I sensed she was in her room so I landed on her balcony and knocked on her french-doors. A smiling Pan greeted me.

"So what did Vegeta say when you told him I went Super Saiyan 3?"

"He told me that I would never be able to claim you as my mate, like I want to, if I don't get stronger."

The look on her face was priceless for a second, until she started crying.

"Do...do you really want to be my mate? You know it's forever right?"

"Yes I know Panny and there's nothing else I want more than to be with you forever."

I waited in fear as she stared silently at the ground. But the silence didn't last long...

She tackled me, "Oh Trunks, Trunks! I love you so much! I just never thought that I would ever have a chance with you!"

"I've loved you from almost day one Pan, but I can't be with you until I prove myself. I have to defeat your Father and then you before I can claim you."

"But I'm SS3 now and my Dad and you are both SS2, you could defeat my Dad but how will you defeat me?"

"Train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"For how long?"

"Two days here or two years there."

"But who are you going to go with?"

"I'm going to go by myself."

"No you're not, I'm going with you."

"But..."

"Who better to train with than me? I'm SS3, I can give you a real challenge."

"Well...I guess you're right."

"I'll be packed in a little bit, but just tell me what I have to bring."

"Well, definetly clothes..."

In no time at all we found ourselves on Dende's look out. She stayed near the Time Chamber while I went to Korin for some senzu beans. We had brought medical supplies but it was just in case. When I returned we sought out Dende together. We told him what was going on but asked him not to mention anything to anyone. We would do that ourselves.

"I always knew you would be together.", Dende said.

"Of course, you're the guardian of Earth., I replied. "I'm just happy you didn't hold any grudges against me because of my Father."

"Well, it was hard but you're a good guy, Trunks."

"When can we start?", Pan chimed in. Excitement was written all over her face.

"Well, as soon as I open the door, Pan."

Dende opened the door, Pan grabbed my hand and together we walked into the blinding light.

It was a grueling two years but eventually on the second to last day I was SS5. Pan had reached SS4 inadvertently but I could still overpower her. I knew I could claim my love now. We started the countdown within 10 seconds of the Time Chamber opening.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"Welcome back!", Dende and Mr. Popo said in unison.

"What do you think Pan, time to show them what can I do?" I aksed, turning to her.

"Show my Dad first then me, and maybe Vegeta just for fun.", she said giglling.

We held hands and blasted off.

Gohan was pacing the room. "Videl, she's been gone for two days and I can't sense her ki."

"Yes and despite the fact that she's been gone for a year before I'm still worried but I know she'll be fine just like I did way back then. She lives on her own now, you have to let go at least a little bit. What about when she gets married?"

"She'll never get married."

"Face it, she will, she can't always be our little girl. She grew up fighting, just like you did."

"...Yeah, I guess you're right." Gohan hung his head in defeat.

Videl chuckled, walking over to him, pushing him to sit down and proceeded to rub his shoulders.

"Of course, I'm right. Wives are always right. Now I know Pan, she's a smart girl. She'll pick a strong man who can protect her and who will love her unconditionally. Someone who can deal with her stubborness, her spunkiness, and someone who can match her. Someone who can always provide for her. Relax and have faith in our girl."

"Well, she'll probably be the one protecting him, but you're right. Our girl is definetly smart, she has my genes after all."

Videl rolled her eyes behind his back, how smart could he be if he couldn't realize she was refering to Trunks? She was tempted to say something, but decided to leave it alone for the time being.

Suddenly Gohan jumped up, bumping Videl.

"Gohan, what the hell?"

"I can feel Pan's ki again, it's coming from the lookout. She's with Trunks there, I can feel him too. Hmmm...that's funny her ki feels higher than normal but I don't think she's powered up. Same with Trunks."

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know Videl, but I'm going to find out."

With that Gohan walked out of the house, and took to the air.

"Wow, I must have scared my Dad.", Pan said looking to me.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, if you're were paying any attention to any ki's you would feel his heading towards us at top speed."

"Hmmm, well that's okay. The sooner I defeat him, the sooner I can move on to defeating you, the sooner I can claim you."

"What makes you think you can defeat me?"

I leaned down into purr into her ear, "Because you want me to claim you."

Gohan appeared, looking questioningly at Pan's bright red face.

I couldn't hit it in, I burst out laughing. I calmed down long enough to say, "After two years in isolation together you think I wouldn't be able to make you blush anymore."

Pan, slowly going from red to pink, just glared at me.

Gohan finally put two and two together, "Wait so that's why I couldn't feel your ki, Pan? You were in the Time Chamber? Is there a new threat that Dende or the Kais haven't told the rest of us about?"

I answered for her, "Yes, that's why you couldn't feel her ki and no there's no new threat. I just needed to become stronger."

"Well, if there are no new threats why are you trying so hard to become stronger?"

"Well, our power was easily matched but Pan's power was beyond both of ours. I had to surpass her so I could defeat her."

"Why do you need to defeat her?"

"It's Saiyan tradition, when a Saiyan male wants to claim a Saiyan female he must first defeat her Father and then her, in order to prove him worthy of the privilege.", I was losing my patience but I reminded myself that he grew up differently from me and knew practically nothing of his Saiyan heritage or their traditions.

Gohan just hovered there looking at me, I was sure I was going to have to defend myself pretty soon...

"This is all happening too soon. Why I was just telling Videl that you were never going to get married. Then I finally accepted the fact that you would one day. I guess one day has already come. Well, sometimes you just have to let go. I'm just glad it was you Trunks, at least I know she'll be in good hands."

"...You actually approve?", I was flabbergasted.

"Well, yeah. I mean I've known you all your life. You're a good man, Trunks. Well, anyway, let's get the first step to this ritual over."

I smirked, preparing for the coming onslaught.

Panting, cut and bruised, I had won. I was definetly going to feel it tomorrow though. Gohan hadn't pulled any punches, despite his approval. For a man who was only SS2 he still got me pretty good. All those years of experience had made up for lack of power.

"You all right, Trunks?" asked Gohan, panting himself.

"I think I'll be feeling it pretty bad tomorrow, but as for now I'm ok." I replied.

"So are you planning on having a strictly Saiyan mating ritual, or will there be a wedding too?"

"I think since we're Demi's that we should do both. Besides I think my Mom, Videl and Chi-Chi would kill us if we didn't have a wedding. They'd love planning it too much."

"Pan, are you happy with this desicion?"

"Yes, Dad. I don't want Mom to blow a gasket." replied, Pan.

"All right well, you kids get to sparring, I have to go home and tell Videl. Five bucks says I'll hear 'I told you so.' at least five times tonight. Pan...be happy, and if he ever hurts you let me know. I'll be the one training him next time." Gohan bid us goodbye, wearing an evil smirk that my Father would be envious of.

"Well Panny-chan, ready to get to the next stage?"

"Let's go."

I knew this was going to be hard but the prize I was getting was so worth the sweat, blood and pain...

The sun sneaking through the curtains hit my eyes and I finally awoke. Peeking over to the clock it was tell me it was already the afternoon. I looked at the warm little creature curled into my side, still sleeping. I moved her hair to see the mark that claimed her as mine, knowing I bore a matching one made by her little teeth.

I couldn't stop myself from studying her, even though I had done it so many times before. My dark haired angel, she was really mine now. I had always been hers, even if she hadn't always known it. Now, however, that we had claimed each other nothing and no one could split us. Not even my Father.

As if reading my thoughts, he chose that moment to open my door and stand in the doorway.

"Father." I said to this unexpected intruder.

"Son, you have chosen well."

With that he left. I was a bit shocked, never thinking he would approve of anyone related to "Kakarot". After the shock wore off I settled back down in bed, brought my goddess into my arms, and nodded off. Too soon the wedding planning would start and I was going to enjoy her warmth as long as I could. I would have done anything to get her, now I would do anything to keep her happy. I would love her forever. For now though, sleep.


End file.
